Sing for the Fanboy (Ereri: No NameModern AU)
by AngelscytheWriter
Summary: Eren Jaeger is a huge fan of the band, "No Name". He loves their music and their talent, for the band-members always will cover their ears and eyes when performing. But, his favorite of the band members is the infamous, handsome singer, Levi Ackerman. Eren got lucky, and the band was going to perform in his college. He might even get the chance to meet his favorite guy.
1. Chapter 1

**_Sing for Me  
Eren's P.O.V._**

"Hey, Eren, I heard that No Name is coming to the college!" Armin called out to the sun-kissed boy.  
Eren immediately dropped his lunch, turned to the boy, and his eyes sparkled. He ran up to Armin and excitedly screamed.  
"Seriously?!" he jumped.  
"Ja, Mikasa told me. She seemed pretty excited," Armin smiled.  
"Wow! I can't believe it! When?"  
"In a week, apparently. Mikasa already got three tickets, one for her, the second for me, the third for you," Armin annoyed, flicked the taller boy's head.  
Eren rubbed his forehead, and ran off to his dorm. He slammed his door, and grabbed his phone and headphones. He turned on the creative music of his favorite band, No Name. He was listing to one of his favorite songs, Wake Me Up.  
 _Wake me up when I feel cold,  
Wake me up when I feel so-old,  
Tell me, when should one react?  
Could I attrra-aa-aact; could I atta-aa-aack?... _  
Eren hummed along to the lyrics, and felt the calm rock blasting off its rhythm into his veins. It's funny, even though Eren loved rock with all his heart, he also played a viola. Not only did a viola not suit him, but it also was a rare instrument among orchestra players. But, Eren went for the one instrument only six others played in his period, and rocked it like hell. Eren had straight, damn A's in the class! His passion towards music inspired many children, often playing for them at orphanages. He felt like he owed the kids, because he was an orphan, too. His late parents, Carla and Grisha Jaeger, both died in a car accident, only when Eren was twelve. He relied on his sister, Mikasa, who at the time, was only fifteen.  
Eren opened his viola case, and grabbed the custom-made instrument out of its place. _Blank_ and _No Name_ where written all over the beautiful thing. It had mixed colors all over it, black turned into grey, then into white. Strong Titan Green splatters dressed the bow, which truly stood out when he was playing. They also made his own green eyes stand out.  
As soon as the boy would start playing, everything around him seemed to disappear. His notes were powerful and loud, every single note standing out on the peaceful silence of the campus. Every head would turn to his room, and would see him tearing up, for he put so much emotion into his playing.  
 _Let it reach them. Let it reach father and mother. Let it reach_ me _. Let it reach... him.  
_ The sound of Symphony No.4 by Beethoven sounded out, loud and clear. Even the busy professors, faintly heard the music. They sighed, knowing Jaeger, the best violist and worst student, was playing once more. As they boy reached the end, sweat fell off of his body in rivers. Tears were streaming down his face, as he breathed in deeply.  
 _Knock, knock-knock, knock.  
_ Jean was at the door, only he knew that code.  
"C'mon in, horse-," Eren stopped, as he realized it was one of the professors was standing in front of him. Pixis. The drunk one.  
"Uh, sir, how come you know that knock?" Eren asked suspiciously. Him being an idiot, he doesn't even say 'hi'.  
"Haha~, your dear friend, Jean, I kicked him until he told me. Plus, I was going to ask you about your playing," Pixis smiled.  
"Sounds like Jean," Eren scoffed. "And sure, shoot."  
"How would you like to skip a grade or two? Since I am the lead-prof of the music around here, you might like that,"  
"W-wow, sir, that sounds awesome! When am I switching?" Eren questioned, eager.  
"Next semester. I wasn't able to convince your teacher to do it this semester. She loves you too much. And, another bad thing... You need to get your grades up before you get into my class, or I won't allow it. Got it?" Pixis jabbered out.  
"Uh, okay...?" Eren sighed.  
"Good! Have a nice day!" Pixis smiled, as he left the dorm-room.  
Eren waved in reply, escorting the man out. _So, that's how its going to be. Fine. I'll do it,_ Eren thought. He carefully tucked away his instrument into its case, grinning. As soon as he finished, he got right to work. Math, first.  
~Timeskip, Eren's thoughts are unnecessary while he studies~  
"Eren! C'mere!" someone throws a rock at his window.  
Eren groaned, as he finished his last pieces of homework. "Yes?"  
"It's Mikasa! Armin and I want to talk with you!" the black-haired girl yelled again.  
Eren came down the stairs of his building and onto the first floor of campus. Before him, Armin and Mikasa were standing. Armin waved, Mikasa blushed, both saying, "Hi."  
"Hey, I was planning to hang on my own, so I hope you don't mind. Not today, guys,"  
Armin nodded, and Mikasa was about to protest, but Armin clasped a hand over her mouth. They both walked away slowly, picking up a conversation again. Armin seemed to remember something, and turned to Jaeger.  
"Oh, and don't forget about the concert!" Armin yelled.  
"Yeah, sure!" Eren screamed in reply.

* * *

A/N: Hi, my name is Angelwriter! I am huge fan of Ereri, and this my first story about it! I am not very good with romance, only humor really. So, I hope you respect me, as I write. Levi should appear next chapter, and if he doesn't, he will definitely appear in the next chapter. So please, don't bug me by asking, "Where's Levi? I want Levi! C'mon, Levi!" ect. He will appear when I want him to, or you can leave. I am not intentionally rude, it happens often. One more thing, if you see any mistakes, please kindly tell me.  
And, in this story, Levi is the lead singer. He leads (no pun intended) the band with Hanji as drummer, Mike as bassist, Petra as secondary singer/electric pianist, Olou Bozado as backup guitarist/dancer and Gunther Schultz as dub stepper (Creates edits to the songs, giving it an echo/addition/drops/etc.) . Thanks again, everyone, I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!

* * *

Word Count: 1038 words in total  
Page Number: 3.2


	2. Chapter 2

One Week Later: In Concert Room  
"And, No Name! C'mon up, players," the Host yelled into the microphone.  
Slowly, seven members came up onto the dark stage. Every single band member took their spot, and the drummer counted them off. Lights suddenly turned on, and the black head of Levi Ackerman appeared, a slight smirk on his face. He opened his mouth and sang. (A/N: I imagine the band to be a little bit like Set It Off, so I'll be playing most of their songs for No Name. Levi will have the voice of the lead singer of Set It Off, I sort of believe he would have that type of singing voice. )  
Wolf in Sheep's Clothing- Set it Off

Beware, beware, be skeptical,  
Of their smiles, their smiles, of plated gold.  
Deceit, so natural:  
But a Wolf in Sheep's Clothing is more than a warning.  
Ba-ba-black sheep, have you any soul?  
No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals?  
Jack be nimble, Jack be quick.  
Jill's a little whore, and her alibis are turning tricks.  
 _So could...  
Tell me, how you're sleeping easy,  
How you're only thinking of yourself.  
Show me, how you justify-y,  
telling all your lies like second nature.  
Listen, mark my words one day,  
You will pay, you will pa-ay,  
Karma's going to come, collect your debt!_  
Aware, aware, you stalk your prey,  
With criminal mentality.  
You sink your teeth into the people you depend on,  
Infecting people, you're quite the problem.  
Fee-fi-fo-fum, you better run and hide,  
I smell the blood of a petty, little coward.  
Jack be lethal, Jack be slick,  
Jill will leave you lonely, dying in a filthy Ditch!  
 _So could...  
So could...  
Tell me, how you're sleeping easy,  
How you're only thinking of yourself.  
Show me, how you justify-y,  
telling all your lies like second nature.  
Listen, mark my words one day,  
You will pay, you will pa-ay,  
Karma's going to come, collect your debt!_  
Maybe you'll cha-a-ange!  
Abandon all your wicked way-ays,  
Make amends, and start anew agaia-a-a-n!  
Maybe you'll se-e-e-ee, all the wrongs you did to me-e,  
And start all over, start all over...  
Nahaha, Who am I kidding?  
Now, let's not get overzealous here!

You've always been a huge piece of Shit!  
If I could kill you, I would,  
But it's frowned upon in all fifty states,  
Having said that,  
Burn.  
In.  
HE-EAH-E-E-E-E-E-ELL!  
Haha.  
Oh, oh, oh.  
So, _tell me, how you're sleeping easy,  
How you're only thinking of yourself.  
Show me, how you justify-y,  
telling all your lies like second nature.  
Listen, mark my words one day,  
You will pay, you will pa-ay,  
Karma's going to come, collect your debt._  
Karma's going to come collect your de-e-bt!  
Oh, oh, oh!  
Karma's going to come collect your debt.  
- **Jazzy** -

Everything was still. No one moved, no one spoke, everything was frozen. Levi was breathing heavily into the black headset on his head, out of place on his bandaged face. The first to clap was Eren. His face was fiery red. Each head turned in his direction, but he kept on clapping. Armin joined in, and Mikasa started quickly clapping. Levi seemed to glance in Eren's way, and smirked. Levi then turned back to the crowd and muttered, "Thank you."  
Eren shrieked with countless other fans. "Oh my god! NO NAME! NO NAME!"  
Armin and Mikasa shrugged in unison, and started chanting with them.  
~Timeskip~  
The trio was about to leave, when Eren felt a tap on his shoulder. A one-inch shorter man was standing next to him, scowling.  
"H-hi?" Eren asked nervously. _It can't be... Levi?  
_ "You know me, right?" the man asked.  
"Y-yes... Levi," Eren muttered.  
Suddenly, a sharp pain passed through his face. Eren's hand raced up to his face, and it was hot. Levi slapped him  
"What the hell was that for?!" Eren yelled. "You-you... asshole!"  
"Don't ever embarrass me again, child," Levi hissed.  
"I fucking saved you! I was the one to start the clapping, you short-ass!" Eren shouted. His eyes widened with realization, and his hands pressed to his lips.  
Before Levi could utter a word, the drummer stepped in. "That was the first time anyone called him that, right, Heichou?"  
Levi was furious, but he pressed it down his throat, and growled, "Can you play an instrument?"  
"Yes, a viola," Eren squeaked.  
The whole band stepped up closer to Eren. They all had an insane look on their faces. They all spoke in unison, "When your blond friend said you played the viola, we didn't actually believe him. No one plays those things these days. And, we need a viola in our group. How old are you?"  
"Um, I'm twenty-one. I don't know if I can accept, I'm still in college, and I-"  
"Don't worry, once you join us, education won't be needed. Once you go into retirement, you'll get one-eighth of our money in total. We get a lot because of all the merchandise," Hanji quickly whispered in Eren's ear. "And you'll get Levi."  
"Wait, what?! What about the college I worked on so hard to get in? I paid all of my money for it! I was bankrupt," Eren blushed.  
Hanji rolled her eyes. "That's why Prof. Pixis asked if you will transfer into his class. It'll be private lessons."  
This is the perfect chance to be tighter with the band! What am was Eren thinking? This is his dream! "I can't wait for practice."  
No Name nodded and walked away. They headed for the crowd once more, welcoming their fans with open hands. Girls and guys equally, shrieked for auto-graphs and photos.

* * *

Thank for reading! I'll be updating as soon as possible, which will most likely tomorrow.  
~Angel  
Pages: 3  
Word Count: 965 words


End file.
